1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a spanner holder, more particularly to a spanner holder which can hold spanners releasably and securely therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of the present invention is directed to a conventional spanner holder. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional spanner holder is made of a hard plastic material and comprises a rectangular frame member 10. The upper end of the frame member 10 has a handle portion 11. A beam 12 is formed transversely at the intermediate portion of the frame member 10. The rear face of the beam 12 has a plurality of concave portions 13 formed therein. The lower end of the frame member 10 is formed with a wall 14. The front edge of the wall 14 has a plurality of notches 15 formed therein. Each of the open ends of the notches 15 has a retaining edge 16 extending transversely therefrom in order to close partially a corresponding one of the open ends of the notches 15. Each of the notches 15 is aligned with a respective one of the concave portions 13 of the beam 12. A plate member 18 is connected transversely to the rear face of the frame member 10 adjacent to the lower end of the same. A plurality of parallel convex spring strips 17 are formed on the plate member 18. Each of the spring strips 17 is located between a respective one of the concave portions 13 and a corresponding one of the notches 15. Therefore, the handle 52 of a spanner 50 can be positioned in one of the concave portions 13 and a corresponding one of the notches 15 such that the edge of the handle 52 is retained by the retaining edge 6 of the corresponding one of the notches 15, as best illustrated in FIG. 1, and is biased by one of the spring strips 17, as best illustrated in FIG. 2. The drawbacks of the conventional spanner holder are as follows:
(1) When the spanner 50 is inserted into or removed from the frame member 10, the spanner 50 must be rotated by an angle sufficient to permit the enlarged box end 51 of the spanner 50 to pass under the beam 12. Since the spaces between the concave portions 13 or the notches 15 are limited, especially when there is an adjacent spanner held in the frame member 10, rotation of the spanner 50 is somewhat difficult, thereby inconveniencing the user.
(2) The contact area of one of the edges of the spanner handles 52 and a corresponding one of the spring strips 17 is relatively small. Thus, the edges of the handles 52 are liable to slip off from the spring strips 17, and the spanner 50 cannot be positioned firmly in the conventional spanner holder.